Adam Johann von Krusenstern
Adam Johann Ritter von Krusenstern (November 19, 1770 – August 24, 1846; , Ivan Fyodorovich Kruzenshtern), was an admiral and explorer, who led the first Russian circumnavigation of the globe. , vol. II, translated from German into English by Richard Belgrave Hoppner Life ]] Krusenstern was born in Hagudi, Harrien, Governorate of Estonia, Russian Empire into a Baltic German family descended from the Swedish aristocratic family von Krusenstjerna, which remained in the province after the country was ceded to Russia. In 1787, he joined the Russian Imperial Navy, and served in the war against Sweden. Subsequently, he served in the Royal Navy in 1793-99, visiting America, India and China. After publishing a paper pointing out the advantages of direct communication between Russia and China by Cape Horn and the Cape of Good Hope, he was appointed by Tsar Alexander I to make a voyage to the east coast of Asia to endeavour to carry out the project. Under the patronage of Tsar Alexander I, Count Nikolay Petrovich Rumyantsev and the Russian-American Company, Krusenstern led the first Russian circumnavigation of the world. The chief object of this undertaking was the development of the fur trade with Russian America. Other goals of the two-ship expedition were to establish trade with China and Japan, facilitate trade in South America, and examine California for a possible colony. The two ships, Nadezhda (Hope, formerly HMS Leander) under the command of Krusenstern, and Neva (formerly HMS Thames) under the command of Captain-Lieutenant Yuri F. Lisianski, set sail from Kronstadt in August 1803, rounded Cape Horn, reached the northern Pacific, and returned via the Cape of Good Hope. Krusenstern arrived back at Kronstadt in August 1806. Both seafarers made maps and detailed recordings of their voyages. Upon his return, Krusenstern wrote a detailed report, Reise um die Welt in den Jahren 1803, 1804, 1805 und 1806 auf Befehl Seiner Kaiserliche Majestät Alexanders des Ersten auf den Schiffen Nadeschda und Newa (Journey around the World in the Years 1803, 1804, 1805, and 1806 at the Command of his Imperial Majesty Alexander I in the Ships Nadezhda and Neva) published in Saint Petersburg in 1810. It was published in 1811-1812 in Berlin; this was followed by an English translation, published in London in 1813 and subsequently by French, Dutch, Danish, Swedish, and Italian. His scientific work, which includes an atlas of the Pacific, was published in 1827 in Saint Petersburg. The geographical discoveries of Krusenstern made his voyage very important for the progress of geographical science. His work won him an honorary membership in the Russian Academy of Sciences. In 1816, he was elected a foreign member of the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences. As director of the Russian naval school Krusenstern did much useful work. He was also a member of the scientific committee of the marine department, and his contrivance for counteracting the influence of the iron in vessels on the compass was adopted in the navy. Krusenstern became an admiral in 1841 and he was awarded the Pour le Mérite (civil class) in 1842. He died in 1846 in Kiltsi manor, an Estonian manor he had purchased in 1816, and was buried in the Tallinn Cathedral. Legacy The Russian training tall ship Kruzenshtern is named after him. To commemorate the 200th anniversary of Krusenstern's circumnavigation, the ship retraced his route around the globe in 2005-2006. Another ship named after him is Russian icebreaker Ivan Kruzenshtern.MarineTraffic.com vessel information Also, an Aeroflot Airbus 320 VP-BKC is named after him. The crater Krusenstern on the Moon is named after him. There is Krusenstern Island in the Bering Strait, as well as a small group of islands in the Kara Sea, southwest of the Nordenskiöld Archipelago, called Krusenstern Islands. In Russia (as well as in other Russophone places), a fictional steamship Admiral Ivan Fyodorovich Kruzenshtern from the popular Prostokvashino animated film series is well-known, often as part of a catchphrase "Admiral I.F.Kruzenshtern, a man and a steamship", "pirated" from the title of a requiem poem by Vladimir Mayakovsky, To Comrade Nette, a Man and a Steamship. As a third-level linguistic derivation, there is a Russophone Israel klezmer-rock band, Kruzenshtern & Parohod ("Krusenstern and Steamship"). Another legacy is that the Cook Islands in the South Pacific bear that name thanks to von Krusenstern. Previously known as the Hervey (or Harvey) Islands (or Group), he changed their name in 1835 to honour Captain Cook. More accurately, he changed the name of those which comprised the Southern Group and it was subsequently applied to all 15 islands when the New Zealand Parliament passed "The Cook Islands and other Islands Government Act" in 1901. He recorded the new name in his "Atlas de l'Ocean Pacifique" published at St. Petersberg between 1824 and 1835.Discoverers of the Cook Islands and the Names they Gave by Aphons M.J. Kloosterman - Cook Islands Library and Museum See also * Otto von Kotzebue * Empire of Japan–Russian Empire relations * European and American voyages of scientific exploration * List of Baltic German explorers References External links * Family Krusenstern, in a straight line from Adam Johan von Krusenstern live in Poland * [http://www.loc.gov/rr/european/mofc/vinkovetsky.html Ilya Vinkovetsky, Circumnavigation, Empire, Modernity, Race: The Impact of Round-the-World Voyages on Russia's Imperial Consciousness] "Meeting of Frontiers" Conference, 2001 * [http://www.mois.ee/english/viru/kiltsi.shtml Kiltsi manor (in German: Schloss Ass)] at Estonian Manors Portal * [http://www.mois.ee/english/harju/hagudi.shtml Hagudi manor (in German: Haggud)] at Estonian Manors Portal * [http://runeberg.org/nfbo/0065.html Biographic entry from Nordisk familjebok (in Swedish)] * Baltic nobility genealogy handbook Adam Johann von Krusenstern's family Category:1770 births Category:1846 deaths Category:People from Rapla County Category:People from the Governorate of Estonia Category:Baltic-German people Category:Imperial Russian explorers Category:Imperial Russian Navy admirals Category:Explorers of the Pacific Category:Circumnavigators of the globe Category:Demidov Prize laureates Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences Category:Corresponding Members of the St Petersburg Academy of Sciences Category:Honorary Members of the St Petersburg Academy of Sciences Category:Recipients of the Order of St. George of the Fourth Degree Category:Recipients of the Pour le Mérite (civil class) Category:Burials at St Mary's Cathedral, Tallinn Category:18th-century Estonian people Category:19th-century Estonian people